It is well known to provide desktop software applications that allow a mobile phone device to be connected and to share data and functionality. Such applications are typically provided on CD-ROM or can be downloaded from the Internet. Once installed, it is necessary to configure the desktop software application and mobile phone to allow them to communicate with each other since, at the time the application is installed in the desktop environment, it does not ‘know’ which mobile phone is to be connected.
The functionality of the software applications is well known, including storage of phone numbers and other contact details, sending and receiving SMS or email messages, and downloading or uploading media resources such as ringtones, photographs or movies, music files and the like. However, configuration of the software applications to connect to and interact with a particular mobile phone has been problematic, especially where a BLUETOOTH wireless connection is used as the communication channel. The limited memory available to the mobile phone prevents its use as a source of large software files and the large number of devices that use BLUETOOTH make identification of a particular device difficult.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for installing application software that does not suffer from the disadvantages of the previous systems discussed above.